Basilisk
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: How could two cups of coffee at 5:30 lead to "…do you have any other names?"


All I am going to say here is that I own _absolutly_ nothing mentioned below. Generator Rex is property of Man of Action and Stray Cat Strut is a number sang by Stray Cats. As previously said, I own nothing, and I apologize if the characters are out of it

* * *

><p>Holiday's POV<p>

I sat at my desk, tired, typing up a plan for my latest project, not having slept for three days and still half a mountain of paperwork to do was not helping, not to mention it was 5:30, when Six came by with two cups of coffee and a couple of bagels.

I noticed him when he sat the plate and one cup down. I looked at him, unable to see his eyes, smiling.

"Thanks.." I said as I pushed the cup to my lips. The taste of the coffee, which oddly was the opposite of the way I make it, made my face scrunch. I heard him choke on the coffee he had, I'm guessing he had mine, and the two scoops of sugar and two creams were, by the look of his face, not to his liking

"Mixed the cups.." We said in unison. A small smile crossed my face as we switched cups. Rex came in, sometimes I hate this kid, with his ipod, music blaring so we could hear it, singing "Stray Cat Strut" by the Stray Cats off-key.

"Rex!" I called, feeling very tired. The teen turned the music down

"Yeah doc?" He sounded eager to please, and this would be an easy order then

"Leave.." I pointed to the door, wanting to actually hurt him when he didn't move.

A shadow, that to me looked green, towered over Rex's left. We followed it to see Six, somewhat of a scowl on his face, teeth bared and katanas out. I didn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, it made Rex running out yelling "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I started laughing for no reason at all, darn coffee.

Six's POV

I was patrolling the halls, at 5:30 this morning, when I noticed the door was open and the light for Doctor Holiday's lab was on. I saw her working, figuring she hadn't slept for three days. My biggest clue was yesterday. She threw a clipboard at me.

All because I asked her if the power point she was working on for a new way of showing Rex as a cure was done and the clipboard hit my nose, causing it to bleed, and she frantically apologized as I put a tissue to it.

_How could I have missed it? And I thought Rex was stupid!_ I walked down the hall, to the cafeteria, grabbed a couple of bagels and out some cream cheese on them, and made two cups of coffee, one for her and one for me. I then moved to her office, careful not to spill the coffee or drop a bagel, and scared her as I set the bagels and a cup down.

I looked at her I saw her say "Thanks.." We each took a sip of our coffee, mine tasted sweet, I choked on it. _I mixed up the cups!_ We traded cups, in unison, we said "Mixed the cups.."

Just as I was getting comfortable, like always, Rex came in. Normally it was with some stupid question like "Six, can we skip training today?" or "Six, can I have the day off?" Leading me to say "No." But today was different. He had an ipod, the music turned up way too loud, and was playing "Stray Cat Strut" by the Stray Cats, he was singing off key, extremely off key.

"Rex!" I heard the doctor yell over the music. I saw Rex turn it down and ask "Yeah Doc?"

"Leave.." She pointed to the door, I tried not to let a chuckle escape my lips

The Hispanic teen didn't move, so I did as all ninja/assassins do, using the light in the office, I quickly moved to the teen's right, making my shadow, which every single person in the base, including White Knight himself, said was a very dark green, tower over him. I bared my teeth and took out my katanas.

I whispered "Leave now, or lose your head.." into his ear, he then ran out, with immense terror in his voice, yelling "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Doctor Holiday began to laugh, I _knew_ I should have given her half the cream and sugar she usually uses in her coffee.

Normal POV

The Doctor laughed for a good ten minutes, before calming down and seeing the oh-so familiar shadow of Agent Six towering over her. She looked up and saw the green tint of those darn shades on his face, obstructing his eyes. She giggled as he tilted an eyebrow

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at her with curiosity, his eyebrow still tilted

She stiffened her giggling as she tried to talk "Nothing.."

"Really?" He crossed his arms and tiled his head

"Your name.." She giggled again "It's a number.."

"I like it.." He said, glaring at her behind the shades "Problem?"

She then got silent "No, but, do you have any other names?"

"Let's see," Six paused, thinking "There's aggro-nanny, frequently used by Rex. Then there's Ninja hobo, used by Rex when I was staying in my Jump Jet. That's about it.."

"Can I give you a nickname?" She appeared to have come to her senses

"Okay.." Six was skeptical, but didn't argue

The doctor seemed to need time thinking. She finally came up with something "How about Basilisk?"

"Come again?" He had to hear what this big deal about a so called 'basilisk' was

"It's a huge green snake whose eyes can paralyze and even, if stared into directly, kill."

Six thought about it for a minute _Basilisk huh?_ he molded the thought around in his mind _Sounds kinda like me.. _He took a deep breath and said "Sure.."

Six's POV

She was beginning to doze when she got to her feet. I help her walk a couple of steps, before realizing that carrying her was much easier. I put one arms under her knees and the other on her back and swept her off her feet. I carried her to her room and set her on her bed, then as I was creeping out, I heard her mutter "Goodnight, my guardian Basilisk.." The corners of my lips moved as I whispered "Goodnight Doctor, sweet dreams."


End file.
